


Everything

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For [ahimdefamille](http://ahimdefamille.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

He's holding Ahim's hands like they might break.

And that's silly really, she's as strong as any of them now. As much a pirate as any of them. She'd come a long way from the lost princess she was when they found her.

"Are you sure?"

His lip is trembling. It would be cute, if it wasn't so damn frustrating.

She steps into his room, letting go with one hand so she can pull his door closed. "Would I be here if I wasn't sure?"

He's staring at the hand he still holds, and she sighs, giving his wide grip a firm squeeze. "I'm sure, Marvelous."

He smiles. But he still won't meet her eyes, and that's the most frustrating thing of all.

She lets go of his hand, striding past him with more confidence than she feels. Inside she's trembling. Inside she's a little girl again, dreaming of her wedding night.

She shakes her head, pushing those thoughts aside. She sits on the edge of Marvelous' bed, folding her hands in her lap.

"Come here."

He listens, moving to sit next to her. Their hips are brushing, but he still feels so far away.

"I told you what I feel, Marvelous," She turns toward him, reaching out to tuck his hair behind his ear. Those few strands that always tickle at his cheek. "All you have to do is be yourself."

He looks at her like the entire universe is inside her, and she gasps when he kisses her.


End file.
